


10:52 At Night

by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Short, TKO and KO are split apart somehow, TKO is sad, Wordcount: 100-500, Wrote this in the middle of the night, i guess, or they’re just in the mindscape, spelling KO normally for once, while having feelings and physical pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko
Summary: A little hurt/comfort drabble with TKO and KO.





	10:52 At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as shippy or just whatever. It’s pretty vague

It's not that he  _ can't  _ breath, it’s more like his body doesn't want him to. T.K.O. sucks in a halting breath. It almost hurts to do so. He can tell that something is wrong but he can't figure it out. 

It's hardly of his own accord when he asks if K.O. is awake.

“Hm? Teeks?” The other boy’s voice is soft with sleep. 

“Can't sleep,” T.K.O. says quietly. He blinks, trying to see K.O. through the darkness. 

“Do you need somethin’?” K.O. asks.

At first, he can't respond, but then K.O. reaches through the darkness and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Then, as if K.O.’s touch were magic, T.K.O. spills his guts to him. T.K.O. can’t help crying, and when the first tears spill, K.O. pulls him closer. 

T.K.O.’s first instinct is to push him away, but he’s crying so hard and, contrary to what he expected, it feels good to let K.O. hug him while he finally says what’s really on his mind. 

T.K.O. finally gets it all out just before he can stop crying. He expects K.O. to try to say something to cheer him up, but they’re both silent. K.O. just hugs him harder. 

He can feel K.O.’s warm understanding as he finally returns the hug. That feels even nicer than letting his negative feelings out, and T.K.O. can’t help but let out a quiet sob as a fresh bout of tears surfaces. But it’s different this time.

T.K.O. smiles through his tears and lets K.O. cuddle him until they both fall asleep 


End file.
